


Your Return

by Madness_of_Xara



Series: Gaster Fics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat2170](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2170/gifts).



You trembled with anticipation as you slipped behind the secret door, worrying some at your bottom lip. You had been behind the door only once before, but it had filled you with such a sense of wonder that you wanted to come back. You had only had a glance of the mysterious monster that laid beyond, having watched as he turned, smiled, then vanished. You had wanted to see him again, this mysterious monster, but when you had looked for the door afterwards, it had seemingly vanished. You had finally gotten lucky after a month of searching and hoping, having found the door once more where you had found it before.

You weren’t entirely sure what to expect this time around except for this mysterious monster. For all you knew, he probably wasn’t friendly, despite the smile he had given you on your prior accidental visit. So, just in case, you brought a bountiful amount of food with you to heal you in the event of a fight.

Nervously, you didn’t notice the slight worrying at your bottom lip, taking in your surroundings as best as you could in favor of trying to gather your bearings. You didn’t know what was going to happen, after all. It was best to plan an escape route if-.

Chills shot up your spine as you felt something wrap around your ankles. Looking down, you screamed when you found dripping tendrils of appeared to be ink wrapping themselves around you. When you tried to shake them off, they seemed to slither up along your limbs even quicker than they had been before, tightening and keeping you in place. When you tried to tear them from your legs, they seemed to climb up your arms as well. As you struggled, your heart hammering hard in your chest, breathing rapidly, blood rushing thunderously through your ears, you failed to notice the monster standing across from you, watching you in silence, a smile pulling at his lips.

“You… came back…” he whispered in a voice you could barely understand, drawing your attention to him immediately. It was heavily accented, and you couldn’t place it. If you tried, nothing would seem to do it justice. “I… was hoping you would…” You gasped when you felt the tendrils wrap loosely around your throat; not enough to cut off air flow but enough to let you know that it was there. “I’ve been thinking about you…”

“Wh-what are you doing?” you rasped.

He didn’t answer you, watching you through empty eyes as the tendrils latched onto every part of your body. They spread your legs apart, lifting you up from the ground, your arms being folded in on themselves and pressed tightly to either side of your chest, pushing your breasts together and making them much more prominent. You felt the tendrils begin to tear at your clothes, trying to get to your bare flesh. Despite your struggles, you were soon wearing nothing more than shredded cloth, a bra, and panties, to which you cursed, that were forming a wet spot in response to what was happening. The inky tendrils dripped thick globs of liquid onto your exposed skin, burning you.

You threw back your head in an attempt not to scream in both pain and pleasure.

“You have no idea… how long it has been…” the monster said calmly, as though he wasn’t doing a thing to you. “You’re the first human I’ve seen in so long… You’re the first mature one, too. The others were all… children.” He paused. “May I…?”

“M-may you what?” you whimpered. The look he gave you answered your question. You swallowed and thought about it. How long had it been since you actually had sex? And… well, there was no use in denying that what he was doing to you was turning you on. So… You nodded.

Cold hands grabbed at you, cupping your breasts and crotch, rubbing you, kneading you. “You’re not a monster… So I wonder how having sex with you will feel.” You gasped, feeling icy fingers push aside your panties, slipping inside of your wet heat. You fought harshly against the urge to hump against them, to get them deeper inside of you.

This was more than you had bargained for.

And you weren’t sure if you were upset with that realization or excited.

The fingers warmed with your body temperature, thrusting in and out of you mercilessly, spreading and curling when they were hilted deep inside of you, the thumb rubbing circles around your clit expertly. His touch was delicious and wanted the longer everything went on. Before that coil in your abdomen could burst loose, the fingers withdrew, leaving you only to whimper.

“Wh-why did you stop?” you asked weakly.

The monster looked at you and smiled. “I don’t want you to have your release until I’ve had mine.”

So, with his words, you were forced to wait, trembling in the air as you slowly came down, the need for release slowly becoming less and less important until you were just mildly horny. Instead of his fingers, however, what you felt between your legs was slick and hot and _thick_. Looking down, you gasped when you saw a tendril, twice as thick as the ones holding your limbs apart, rubbing between your wet folds. Your legs were spread further apart, allowing the tendril to rub against every part of your womanhood. Trembling moans escaped your throat, your back arching in pleasure. When it slowly started to slide inside of you, you worried at your bottom lip, secretly hoping that it would fit. Not only because you wanted all of it inside of you, but you didn’t want it to rip you in half.

“Fascinating… You can only take in so much,” the monster said, tilting his head some as he watched the tendril push as deep inside of you as it could. It seemed that there was the slightest purple blush to his cheeks. “Granted, monsters can only take in so much as well… But you seem to take in less… Hmm… Whether that’s just you or a natural feature of human women, I am curious to know…” He approached you, taking in your flustered, lustful appearance, his floating hands fondling your breasts still as the tendril began to thrust in and out of your heat. He used his attached hands to spread your lower lips, taking in the appearance of your sex with interest. “I wonder if you taste better than monsters…” He leaned in, closing his eyes as he took you into his mouth, something as hot as the tendrils lapping at your clit hungrily.

You moaned loudly in response, bouncing up and down as best as you could on the tendril, rolling your hips to help him better angle his mouth. He was good with what you assumed to be his tongue, there was definitely no doubting that. When you felt the tendril speed up inside of you, you gasped, arching your back. Was he close? Just as you wondered that in your mind, you felt the tendril swell inside of you, the tendrils holding your limbs pulling you down roughly as far as you could go along the larger one. You cried out as it shot large amounts of cum inside of you, the heat of the liquid almost scorching.

It was amazing.

A whimper escaped your throat as the tendril removed itself from inside of you, cum dripping in large splashes on the dark ground below until it slowly began to drip down your thighs. You felt empty and strange, not to mention unsatisfied.

“Don’t fret, pet,” the monster cooed in a husky voice as your body was lowered, putting the two of you at eye level. “I’ll take _good care_ of you…” His lips found yours, kissing you roughly as he rubbed your thighs with his chilled hands. You wondered briefly what he had in store for you, but that was answered quickly when you felt his hands grip you tight enough to bruise, something nice and hot slipping inside of you, filling the void that was left behind by the tendril. You shakily moaned against his lips, trying to press yourself close to him. He pulled away and leaned down, taking an erect nipple between his lips, not at all disturbing the floating hands that continued to squeeze and knead and roll your breasts.

Feeling him thrust his hips against your own definitely felt different from being fucked by the tendril, the thing having been so long that it seemed impossible for it to have had a base in the first place. It felt better in a way, knowing that there was a base to the cock being slammed in and out of your body. You moaned loudly in delight when he began to get rougher with you, fucking you harder and pushing your knees back further so as to fuck you deeper. You were dangerously close to release, and you hoped that he wouldn’t stop, begging, “D-don’t stop, please, d-don’t stop! Th-this feels so good, s-so fucking good, please…!”

The coil came loose in a fiery explosion.

Crying out through a strangled gasp, you tightened around him, pulling him in as far as you could inside of you. He groaned huskily against your breast, thrust harder against you, more frantically. Within seconds, he was climaxing deep inside of you, his seed joining that of the tendril’s. When he pulled out, you once again felt empty, but at least this time, you were satisfied.

“Do come back… I found that to be… rather satisfying.”


End file.
